Conventionally, a ceramic laminated body having a hollow portion (a hollow space) in its inside has been widely known, the hollow portion being “a flow channel, a pressurizing chamber, and the like”. Such a ceramic laminated body is used in wide areas, serving as, for instance, “an actuator for injecting fluid” such as an actuator of an inkjet printer and a fuel injection device, a Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC), a switching device, and a sensor, etc.
Typically, this kind of ceramic laminated body is manufactured through processes described below (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-190653 (paragraph 0047 and FIG. 5), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-285421 (paragraphs 0464-0472, and FIG. 32,), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H08-155935 (paragraph 0004)).    (1) A window section or window sections are formed in a ceramic green sheet by punching through (out) the sheet with “a tool punch and a die”. Side surfaces (fracture surfaces) of the window section will later become side surfaces of the hollow portion.    (2) The ceramic green sheet having the window section and two ceramic green sheets, each having no window section, are laminated in such a manner that the ceramic green sheet having the window section is sandwiched between the two ceramic green sheets each of which has no window section.    (3) The laminated ceramic green sheets are fired (sintered) and integrated.